The broad principle of vibrationally hammering a peening tool against a sheet metal edge to be deburred has quite recently been developed and has proven to be very effective. Deburring devices employing that principle are shown, for example, in my patents numbered U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,087, 3,827,270, 3,866,452, 3,926,031, 4,041,751, and 4,089,204.
An important object of the present invention is the provision of effective deburring devices employing the mentioned vibrational hammering principle, which devices, however, are simpler and less costly to manufacture than the mentioned prior deburring devices.
Another important object is the provision of such simplified deburring devices which are useful for deburring either outside edges of sheet metal or inside edges of small holes or openings in sheet metal.
Another important object is the provision of such simplified deburring devices in which different peening tools may very readily be substituted in the devices as conditions of use make desirable or necessary.
The foregoing and other more or less apparent objects and improvements are achieved by the present invention of which the following is a specification.